


Healing From What Hurts

by Hamskull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Both Anakin and the MC are messy and emotional, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Geology, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan is Tired, Other, Self-Indulgent, nonbinary reader, the force is fucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamskull/pseuds/Hamskull
Summary: You've spent your whole life running from your emotions, but you can't hide from your issues forever. After meeting Anakin Skywalker, you soon learn that you both have a lot to heal from, and neither of you has to go it alone.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Healing From What Hurts

You did not expect the day to be anything special. It began like any other day. You had been woken up by the thudding of the mining rigs outside and the muffled arguing of your parent’s outside your room. Sitting up and glancing at your clock, you realized that it was getting late, and your parents would likely come in unbidden if you did not get up soon. The room was not cold yet; the heater beside your bed gently hummed away to create a bubble of warmth that filled your room. You wrapped the blankets tighter around yourself before you switched it off, hoping to prolong the existence of the warmth that enveloped you.

The school you attended was closed for the time being, due to a collapse in the tunnel system housing the building. This left you with no other obligations for the week, as you weren’t quite old enough to begin working, and weren’t quite young enough to justify being sent to daycare. You did not want to stay at home with your irate mother and hungover father, so you intended on exploring a nearby stretch of old tunnels you considered your hide-out to collect stones and fragments of semi-precious gems.

The warmth from the heater had slowly begun to dissipate, forcing you to quickly don your coat and the rest of your clothes. Sooner or later, you had to face the day, even if you didn’t want to pass your bickering parents on your way out. 

Sliding on your boots, you trudged towards the door and listened closely to discern where your parents were. You wanted to make sure you could slip outside of the house unseen. They sounded like they weren’t too close to your room, but you still winced at the noise they were making. Even if your mother couldn’t hear, she could still be loud, and you were sure that your neighbors could hear her shouting at your father. 

Not that they’d do anything about it.

Hesitantly, you creaked open the door and poked your head out, shoulders sagging with relief when you saw that both your parents were facing away from your room. They were fighting in the kitchen, so you'd have to use what meager amount of money you had to buy yourself breakfast, but you preferred that to being dragged into their fight.

Quickly and quietly, you dashed out of your room and out the door. Once you were sure you were safe from being pulled into their argument, you straightened up your posture and scurried towards the market. Guided by the smell of cooking meat, you made your way to the food stalls and found a stand selling bowls of bone broth soup.   
It was cheap, nutritious, and warm. The perfect way to start your day.

“Stay out of trouble, little one,” the woman selling the soup warned, giving you a warm smile as you purchased a bowl. 

You mirrored the expression, giving her a nod. You faced enough trouble at home. Today, all you sought was isolation and pretty rocks.

Turning back to the market, you sipped your broth and made your way to the market center, ready to find your hidden sanctuary. The crowd and the air were especially thick that day, and you could _feel_ the tension rolling off of their shoulders. Something must be happening. Something that mattered little to your youthful self. You had rocks to find.

On your way through the markets, you passed groups of children your age. They played together, wreaking havoc and finding trouble. You never related much to them, especially after they began to pick on you. They knew that you were different from them, and they didn’t like it. When you were upset, things moved without being touched. You knew things you shouldn’t, heard things you shouldn’t. It bothered you at first, but as your father got worse and worse, it mattered less and less to you. You withdrew from everyone, keeping to yourself and to your quickly growing collection of gathered crystals. You had to admit, it was a rather lonely life.

“Anakin, pay attention,” a man snapped.

“Sorry Master,” a much younger voice sighed.

_Jedi?_

Normally you would block out others’ conversations, but your curiosity ate away at you. You had never seen any Jedi before.   
You lowered the hood of your coat to see better before you crept through the crowd to get closer to the pair. They both stood close to one of the many heaters that lined the market, obviously warming themselves. One was a young adult, exasperation clear in his face, and the other was a young teen like yourself, hair cropped short save for a small braid. The younger Jedi shivered, clearly unused to Dolomar’s icy atmosphere. If you could remember Jedi terminology correctly, you guessed that they were master and padawan. 

As if he could sense your curiosity, the padawan looked up, colorless irises meeting your own.

You both froze, and when you blinked, his irises were suddenly an icy blue, and you were sure the color of your eyes had changed as well.

As the two of you stared each other down, you felt a connection between you two snap into place. He was the other half of your dyad - your soulmate. You quickly tensed as you realized you were facing one of the biggest changes in your life. The connection he shared with you, forged by the force itself, couldn’t be severed - you didn’t have to feel alone anymore. His shock and curiosity intermingled with your own, and he took a step towards you, much to the confusion of the Jedi accompanying him. You both were obviously hesitant, faced by the machinations of the force.  
And in the face of finding the end to your lifelong loneliness, tears pricked at your eyes and fear gripped your heart.  
Then, you ran from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it might be unclear, but in this au, until you find your soulmate, no-one can pinpoint what their eye color is until they first acknowledge each other.


End file.
